narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakae Katsumi
Category:Aerone803 "I never asked for this power. I never asked to be labeled as some war potential!" - Sakae about why she was promoted to ANBU Sakae Katsumi(サカエカツミ, Katsumi Sakae) is a kunoichi whom resides in Konohagakure and is seemingly one of the few remaining members of the ancient clan known as the Kuroda Clan. Once her battle prowess and kekkei genkai was admired by the Hokage, she became one of the powerful members that is the ANBU forces. Background Early Life Prelude "Prematurely born? That's impossible, with the technology of today's age... this should've been seen from a mile away. In fact, this shouldn't have even happened!" The voice of a rather worried, and new, father boomed throughout the hospital in such fashion that nearly every staff member around was on the edge of their seat... or toes. "This can't be, she was due in another 3 months!" Said the same man, known as Tugoya Katsumi, showing both his weaknesses and his inexperience. His only voice of reason, Saxony Katsumi, then stepped into play as she told him that he made a big deal out of everything. "It's alright, it's just a date!" She responded, only for the onsite staff to remind her of her weakened physical state. "Regardless of your child's birth, she seems to be in a very healthy shape right now," one of the nurses stated. "As to what will you name this beautiful child?" With that question sauntering into the mind of Saxony, she gave a light sigh. "Sakae" she responded. "She will be named after my mother, Saki. She was a very special part of me, and I want to pass that onto Sakae." Tugoya looked on in awe as he slowly wrapped himself around the reality of him now being a father, and just like that Sakae Katsumi was born on October 31st... Roots Sakae was a premature child born on October 31st, a day that was dreaded by her father for years to come. Fortunately, she was born to very loving parents whom only wanted the best for her and to make sure she lived her life to the absolute fullest. Due to this Sakae's early childhood was simply very easy, save for a few episodes. On the night of her second birthday, her family including herself were attacked by two men dressed in black cloaks, complete with hoods which obscured their facial features with darkness. The two men quickly revealed their status as members of the ninja race as they showcased their supernatural talent in the art of jutsu onto an initially lone Tugoya. With Tugoya rebuffing their seemingly immediate jutsu, the two men then recognized whom they were dealing with and began using a rather strange technique; a crimson ooze began to drop from their fingertips onto the floor in an extremely slowly fashion. "Where is the child?!" one of them shouted at him. Surprised that they know of Sakae's birth, he quickly escaped their gaze and made a run for the two-year-old Sakae. In response, the two men swiped their hand in a crescent shape before them, only for their fingers to release more of this oozing liquid also in the form of a crescent, ultimately leading up to the men releasing several strands of ultra sharp liquid into the vicinity towards Tugoya. These strands of liquid wrecked everything in their path, however it was fortunate that Tugoya managed to escape by turning into a corridor to lead to Sakae's location. Afraid of the two men making chase, he quickly dispatched a shadow clone to intercept them. Proving to be correct at his hunch, the two men quickly made chase but was halted by the shadow clone. This gave Tugoya just enough time to get his hands on his child, only for the two men to appear before him, ready to use their unorthodox fighting techniques again. "The child. The child." one of them said, with certainty in his voice, "The child is ours. The time is nearly upon us, traitor. Hand us the vessel!" the same man said, while holding out his right hand, covered in the darkness that is a glove, with the palm open towards his enemy. In response, Tugoya proceeded to speak.. but just before he could open his mouth, the aforementioned cloaked male proceeded to gather high amounts of this crimson liquid and release it towards Tugoya at extreme speeds, only giving him the time to turn his back towards the blast to prepare for the impact. Upon the wake of the exploding blast, Tugoya's back was seemingly damaged quite a bit while being thrown from the blast radius from the impact of the blast itself, crashing out of a two-story window while he curled around Sakae for protection. In a sense of pride, the two men followed him by jumping out of the hole created by their technique; one managed to land on a near-by tree branch while another was intercepted by the heavy knee of an undetected Saxony as it collided with the male's face, simultaneously making him earth-bound in a very quick fashion while kicking him away from her family. "Are you alright?!" she yelled to her husband as she landed next to his cradling body; she was working late but fortunately made it home in time. Hearing the following audibles of the male's body crashing into the ground far behind her assured her that her surprise attack worked, heavily injuring the male in the process. As for the remaining male, he proceeded to engage her in a short taijutsu battle, giving Tugoya time to recover from his fall, but was relieved the see that Sakae was relatively unharmed by the fall. The remaining male quickly noted that Tugoya should've been killed by the technique, only to be rebuffed by Tugoya explaining to him that he used the same powers to have the blood harden his body to resist some of the damage. Preparing to finish the two adults off, the hooded male was about to use the same explosive technique from before but with one orb on each hand as he pointed both of hands towards his opponents, one hand facing each of them. However before he could fire the technique several more of the Katsumi's allies appeared in the surrounding area, sensing the ensuing battle. Knowing that he was now outgunned, he immediately performed a summoning jutsu that subsequently summoned a large bat that was capable of carrying at least two people on its back. Without wasting much time, the cloaked warrior jumped onto the beast and quickly went to retrieve his beaten teammate. In the process of doing so, the action of the bat flapping it's wings created such a powerful gust in the area, it threatened to cut into the skin of the surrounding ninja, Sakae and her father included. Tugoya, turning his back towards the gust and performing the same technique against, defended himself and his daughter from harm while the other ninja simply endured the gust as the bat quickly retrieved the other warrior and escaped into the darkness... The battle wasn't won... A Normal Life After that fateful night, things seemingly returned to normal. Sakae did not even remember the event, fortunately, and the parents never discussed the occurrence outside of that night. However to be on the safe side, the family did move from one side of Konohagakure to another so the men could not return so easily.. and so that Sakae doesn't remember the event. After moving, the family operated like normal, allowing Sakae to grow up as one happy child. By the age of five, ideas had been tossed around about her starting her ninja career. It was almost time for Sakae to begin her days at the academy, much to her father's disagreement. Tugoya insisted that she become something else that didn't involve being thrown into harm's way. He wanted to make sure that a repeat of the event three years ago would not happen. "Most people would not know how to handle these ninja. They are of an extraordinary lineage and would be able to kill someone easily..." Understanding where Tugoya is coming from, Saxony still disagreed, instead holding the idea that she would be able to protect herself if something like that happened again. Ultimately the decision was to allow Sakae become a ninja. As a child, Sakae's head was filled with hopes and dreams about how ninja are a help to society, in which Sakae then happily obliged to register for the academy in the following year. The Beginnings of a Genin At the age of six, Sakae was sent off to the very historic academy. To start her first day, snow began to fall from the gray skies above with aims to litter the entire village in icy excitement; a stark contrast to Sakae's understandable nervousness. For one, her parents were always protective over here for as long as she could remember. Of course it would be a day filled with mixed feelings if she couldn't stay at home with family all day. After about a 10 minute walk, the female started noticing other children of similar ages walking in the same direction as her. Some of them were wearing similar attire while very few walked around in just a t-shirt and shorts.. perhaps to show off? With a bit of a giggle she proceeded into the winter wonderland; the trees were a fraction of their green potential. Most of them stood towards the skies just in the form of a withered, wooden shell. It was as if life had been taken from them; they were nearly black in color and covered in snow. As she came upon a few swing sets that hang from the lifeless, yet supportive, tree-branches she heard a voice that called out to her and several students. "ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO BE A LOW-LIFE NINJA?!" She turned around only to see a few boys whom appeared to be a few years older than her, standing at the top of a hill. She and a few other kids paused, some where even surprised, especially Sakae herself. "School is for the uncool..." one boy said as all four of them began traversing down the hill. Each of the boys split into four ways, each of them heading to the closest student. Unfortunately one of them happened to step in front of Sakae, which enabled him to bully her at close quarters. "Aren't you a girl?? School is no place for someone like you..hehehe.." the boy said. "My name is Yiko, maybe you should spend the day with us." the male said before reaching his arm out to her to attempt to grab her own arm, with malicious intent. Sensing it, Sakae quickly knocked the hand away by striking his wrist. It was beginning to become not only apparent that Sakae was rejecting him, but also that Yiko was getting easily angered by some younger kid standing up to him. Physically, Yiko was taller than her, but he was also physically bulkier. In a fit of short tempered anger, he tried to grip Sakae by the shoulders in some attempt to over power her, only for her to respond with a well-timed punch to the gut that sent the audible of his discomfort across the entire park. Then the other boys noticed that their comrade was actually being hurt, so all three of them stopped their unwanted soliciting and ran towards Yiko with intentions to push Sakae into the ground and take her away, with some extra bad intentions added into the mix... only for Sakae to face in their direction; Yiko was currently writhing in pain. It was evident by his body curling up in the snow while his hands held his gut. As the bullies ran toward Sakae, the other students quickly ran for the academy save for one... he ran after the bullies. As the three bullies arrived to Sakae, one was welcomed with a punch to the face as the other two tackled her on the ground... only for the male student to kick another of the imbeciles in the face, leaving three of the four in pain while the other one released Sakae in shock that his fellow friends were each being defeated. Sakae was a bit afraid for her life as well, only managing to lift her upper half off of the ground by placing her elbows under her for support. Her icy optics were moving erratically yet the unharmed male decided to run for it; he left his brethren in the snow writhing in pain. Figuring that they won, the male student reached his hand out to her to help her up. Feeling that she could trust him, Sakae reached her arm to his as well and grabbed it. Within no time she was on her feet, yet her clothing were wet and her hair was covered in dirt and snow. She was needless to say disappointed and wanted to go home. The other three boys soon rose to their feet as well, but ran away from them, leaving Sakae and her classmate. "It seems that you were trained before the school year started." The male stared at her, but was moreso shocked by her methods. "A little bit, my mother thought it would be helpful..." responded Sakae before the classmate urged her on. "My name is Sayushi Hyuga, and my goal is to be the best there ever was!" he said tapping Sakae on the back. "Oh, and what's your name?" he continued. "My name? It's Sakae Katsumi" she responded to him, and noticed that there was no one else around. In fear she made a run towards the academy with Sayushi not too far behind her; it appears he noticed it too... "YOU'RE LATE!!!" The voice boomed throughout the entire classroom as Sakae and Sayushi came into class. "You're 22 minutes late, and you both look like you've been rolling on the ground. What have you????" It was immediately apparent to them that this shouting woman was their instructor throughout their years at the academy, and they were off to a great start. Sakae, filled with guilt, kept her head low while Sayushi responded. "There was some kids out there trying to start something with us. They tried to beat up Sakae. She and I had to fight back!" With doubt in her eyes, the teacher turned to the class, "is this true??" However only maybe 8 people were there during the episode, and Sayushi only found two faces familiar... the rest had to be in other classes. Fortunately those two people rose their hand and sided with Sakae and Sayushi, while the other kids just started laughing. "Well, I suppose you are Sakae Katsumi and Sayushi Hyuga. I will be your instructor, you can just call me Kira." the woman said, with some acceptance in her voice. "Your seats are marked, see to it that you get there, now." she continued, marking them present, but late. It was a wonderful way to begin her ninja career... A Genin in Training Much of the first school year had pass by this point, evident by the vegetation blooming on the once-dull trees that used to stand around the entire nation. The birds sang their morning songs every morning while the insects returned to what they were doing; being annoying at best. Sakae managed to do well despite the events of her first day. She managed to make friends, with Sayushi easily proving to be one of her best. Sakae was seven at this point as well, but matured greatly here. "Alright class," Kira spoke. The morning started with the same procedure; everyone sits down in their assigned desk and wait for Kira to begin instructing the class again. "You all have been here about 10 months, most of you have been doing an excellent job despite the early mishaps." She said, walking around handing out the exams that were taken a month ago. "Need I remind you all, that you will have 1 more of these annual exams.. around every 9 months." Sakae sighed in horror, thinking that the first test was hard enough. Kira then walked up to Sakae's desk and handed her the exam, "you did well, Sakae. Keep up the good work." She smiled and walked away, leaving Sakae in joy as she noticed the '88' written in read ink. The first exam dealt with simple philosophies. "So, overall, you all did well. However the ninja world isn't all about philosophies and such. The ninja world also deals with techniques, and it's about time I start teaching you them as they could be a matter of life.. and life without an arm." She giggled, "so lets begin shall we?" It was finally time for Sakae to immerse herself in the ninja world, the world of super natural abilities. "I will first begin by talking about the different types of techniques out there available for a ninja." Began Kira, whom walked around the wooden floor. She then turned her attention to the chalk board behind her. "Most techniques, or jutsu, are classified into three types. The first is called Taijutsu, which deals with the physical aspect. Essentially it's hand-to-hand combat, or anything similar." She then wrote the word 'Taijutsu' on the board. "Now, who can tell me the best taijutsu user they've ever seen?" Most students responded with their parents however Sakae was silent. Sayushi immediately responded that his clan has the best taijutsu available, for he is a Hyuga. "Ah.. Kekkei Genkai, we will get back to that, Sayushi." Kira responded, only to continue her lecture. "Next is Ninjutsu... this too deals with a very physical aspect, but this is also heavily reliant upon your chakra. Your chakra is what allows these super nature feats to appear." In demonstration, she held out her right hand with her palm open towards the ceiling. In moments, chakra began to gather in such a fashion that it began visible strands. The chakra then rotated to points where she held an orb of swirling chakra in her hand, the Rasengan. The class was amazed by this. "This is the Rasengan," she continued, "this is the signature ninjutsu of a couple of our past Kages... Naruto Uzumaki and his father, Minato Namikaze. The Seventh Hokage and the Fourth Hokage respectively." The chakra sphere then faded away and she put her hands down. "Last but not least is Genjutsu. Genjutsu is when your senses are controlled and attacked, such as in an illusion." She then wrote 'Ninjutsu' and 'Genjutsu' on the board. "Everyone will have their own style of fighting I'm sure. Also, not everyone may be able to use the same ninja techniques. Some are even locked to certain clans; these are called Kekkei Genkai and they are usually special techniques that could easily give their user an unexpected edge." She then looked at Sayushi, "much like the Hyuga's Byakugan..." What is a Kekkei Genkai? After class, she and Sayushi parted ways with the rest of the class as they actually have a very similar route home. "Kekkei Genkai?..." Sakae began the conversation as they were passing over a bridge within town. Sensing her slight trouble, Sayushi stopped. "It's nothing that an average person couldn't overcome. My mother always taught me that as long as there's a will, there's a way." Peaking Sakae's interest, she responded, "No, no, no. I was just telling you that you're lucky. I don't think I have one of those." She said while inhaling deeply, enjoying the cool breeze and the setting sun. "I'll have to ask my parents when I get home if I have such a thing." she said, turning her body towards the sun. "Well, I won't ever use my kekkei genkai against you. You are my friend." Sayushi had a concerned look upon him, however, Sakae reassured him that there was nothing wrong; nothing to be worried about at all... although she did want to feel special. That night she returned to her mother and father and asked them... "Do I have a kekkei genkai?" This definitely broke the silence over dinner, with Saxony leaving the room almost instantly. Quick to think, Tugoya responded. "We figured this question would come, but not so soon. No, you do not have any special kekkei genkai." Disappointed, Sakae left the dinner table and went to her room for that night. However in the midst of silence that night, she heard her parents having an argument. Most of the words were dulled out by the walls, but she did manage to hear "Why did you lie to her about her not having a kekkei genkai?!" Confused and a little excited, she tried to get restful night's sleep. "What is this about?..." Finals!!! Today was the big day for the academy students. It was their time to show their stuff; to use one simple ninjutsu to win over that passing grade and to become a genin. Sakae awoke that morning extremely early, still attempting to unlock her kekkei genkai by squinting her eyes in a mirror, hoping to get something like Sayushi's Byakugan. She hated that he showed her how it looks but now she wants something like that all to herself. She practiced this for hours until her mom appeared into the room to see if she was woke, and was thoroughly surprised by Sakae. "C'mon honey, it's time you went to the academy today. You have a very special day, ninja in the making you!~" Saxony danced around the room, much to her daughter's annoyance. About an hour later and Sakae was standing outside in the snowfields outside of the academy, with the other students of her class. They were instructed to stand out there until Kira arrived to test their performance. The weather was snowing, cold, and generally unpleasant. It reminded her of the event that happened two years ago on her first day of class. "So you're all standing out here alone..." one voice said to them as they jumped out of one of the snow-covered trees from above them right into the center of the crowed. He seemed awfully familiar to Sakae. "That's being a ninja for ya." Another voice replied as another body jumped from a snow-covered tree into the crowd. "It's about time I give you some pay back!" Yelled another voice, before another being fell right before Sakae herself. Then two more beings fell into the crowd of students, one landing in front of Sayushi and another landing closer to the outside of the crowd. "Remember me? The name's Yiko." Sakae noticed that the boy seemed to be a bit larger, in the waist, from their last encounter. Most of the other students tried to step away from the older boys, as most have never met them... at least as a bully. For the one who stood in front of Sayushi, he finally introduced himself. "You didn't give me a chance to tell you my name before you kicked me in the face and broke my jaw. I am Aoi, the one who will kick your ass." The other two boys went to each of the targets, planning to give payback from two years ago. After their brief re-introduction, the 4 vs 2 commenced without a moment's gap. Yiko attempted to grab by the waist while his teammate reached to grab her by feet, only for her to jump and use Yiko's grab as a way of balance. She then continued to run her feet up Yiko's body in the form of kicks, which forced him to let go and she would be airborne. With her feet now in the air and her head closest to the ground, she performed a hand-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! In a poof of smoke, another Sakae appeared standing in the snow to catch the real version. With the two of them together, Yiko's mindset immediately changed. "So this is the way of a ninja?!" He was surprised, while Sayushi and his opponents never even battled. They watched the match with Sakae instead. "Do you really want some more?!" Sakae and her clone said simultaneously before Yiko ran off once more. Before Sakae could deal a blow to the male under her, her wrist was grabbed tightly. "What do we have here Sakae?!" It was Kira; she was watching the entire time. Surprised, Sakae's clone stepped backwards in fear and turned to face the instructor. Angered, Kira dragged Sakae into the academy which dispelled of her clone; Kira also instructed everyone to stay outside until further notice, which upset everyone. "I cannot believe you did this, sit outside of my office until I am done with the students. You should be given disciplinary action for this Sakae, you haven't graduated yet." She then left the scene to fulfill the graduation exam. Once a few hours passed by, Kira returned to find Sakae sitting on a bench. "You know you should be flunked for fighting some kid outside of school grounds." Began Kira, "That was totally unacceptable." In fear, Sakae looked down. "Yet I can't possibly overlook such a perfect shadow clone. You passed." Kira said to Sakae, smiling. Immediately Sakae looked up at her and jumped on to her feet. "Really?! Really?! I passed?" Kira's response was to simply give her the standard ninja headband and wrap it around her neck. "Be here tomorrow morning so you can meet your team, and then after that... you will have an 18-month vacation. It should help with going to school two years straight ya'know." Sakae jumped with joy, hugged Kira, and subsequently left to go home, burning rubber while at it. Once home, she showed her mother her new headband, in which her mother was overjoyed. Her father had mixed feelings, but the subject arose to why he didn't have a headband, only for him to brush off the question. She was later treated out to whatever she wanted. I am a Genin! As she was told, she arrived back the next morning only to recognize that 3/4 of the students graduated. Kira was also there to great everyone. "Hey Sakae!" Sayushi ran up to her with excitement, "I'm so happy to see you here!" Sakae merely nodded her head in agreement. "Welcome everyone! This is the day you've been waiting for! A milestone in your ninja career!" Began Kira, "Congratulations to everyone here. I'm proud of you all. However, now is the movement you all have been waiting for. You will put into teams of three.. complete with a jonin instructor each, to make sure everyone has their own personal experience. Within moments jonin after jonin came in to call out the names of their teammates and each subsequently left with their jonin, respectfully. Then another one came in and read off of a sheet of paper, unlike the others. "Team 4 report: Yoshi Mitarashi, Sakae Katsumi, and Kita Hamasaki." The three of them stood, "Now come with me." As he walked off, Yoshi and Kita walked behind him. Sakae, feeling disappointed, turned towards her best friend Sayushi and waved. With a similar look, he waved back to her and they parted ways. Once Sakae caught up with her new team, the instructor introduced himself in a very nonchalant manner: "My name is Hajin Miyamoto, and I will be your jonin leader. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a warm, yet somehow boring voice. "I'm also sure that your previous instructor also told you that you have about an 18-month break in between now and our official start, yes?" All three genin nodded in response. "Great, that will give you all time with your friends and family because once we begin, it will definitely be change of lifestyle. Your first duty is to find out why you really want to be a ninja." He said as they exited the academy. "Once we meet again, we will discuss this. Get to know your team members over the break as well; it will prove to be very helpful." He said, only to give the peace sign as he did so. "I'll come find you all once it is time, later!" He seemed happy to leave in poof of smoke, leaving Team 4 standing in awe. Betwixt and Between "Keep growing... child. For.... your time... to join... the lost.. with the abyss... is nearly upon us..." The voice echoed throughout the dark alley that Sakae managed to find herself in. She was on her way home from shuriken throwing practice with Kita Hamasaki, when all of a sudden the skies shifted from the painted mixture of blue, orange, and pink that was the sunset into a completely lightless sky. On high alert, she stopped moving and started to panic. Her head frantically faced side-to-side, looking for the voice she heard until her instincts told her to look behind her, only to be surprised. Her blue orbs gazed at the man wrapped shadows as he stood at idle, afraid for her life as she was visibly shaking and nearly sweating bullets at this point. "..." The being quickly faded back into the darkness from whence he came. After he faded, the skies returned to their usual mixture of cool and warm coloring, causing Sakae to run for her life; it was as if she saw a ghost, she became completely pale all throughout her body but as she was running, she couldn't help but think about the being's statement. What did he mean?... The Promised Day Almost two years have passed since Sakae's graduation. As instructed, she trained with her team members to build a better bond with them as they all knew it would be helpful, but would it be enough? Her morning truly began when an owl flew to an open window of her house and dropped a scroll. It then started hooting as loud as possible, alerting Sakae of its presence. Immediately Sakae ran to the window and grabbed the scroll, prompting the owl to leave as its mission was complete. "Be at the Hokage mansion in one hour." A simple instruction, but she knew who it was who sent it. Without much time wasted, she gathered her belongings left towards the mansion. Unfortunately on her way she met none of her teammates, so she thought she would arrive late. After arrive there early, she saw that she was the only one there. As time passed by one team member appeared, and then the other. Finally the jonin instructor joined all three of them with a casual hello, much to the genins' annoyance. "First of all, as promised, I want to hear the reason why you want to be a ninja. If you do not have a reason, then you cannot continue." The three genin responded with inbound thoughts of why they wanted to be ninja, until Sakae broke the silence. "So I can learn who I am, and my place in the world." Surprised, Hajin began clapping. "One of you passed, what about the others?" In fear, the other genin began spouting out random thoughts that made Hajin laugh. "It's alright, it's why you're genin. It's why you learn. C'mon, let's begin our day." The Fated Team Personality Sakae is a warrior, in the best way of defining it. She's a fighter that gets what she wants and knows that sitting around and twiddling her thumbs wouldn't make anything happen. Her personality truly begins with doing what is right for the ninja world, something she calls her personal justice; the fact that the ninja of Konoha rescued her father when he was left to die further completes her wishes as she wants nothing more than to show the ninja of Konoha her gratitude. Her personal justice is also what drives her to deliver legal justice in the ninja world; of course it is her job to ensure the safety of the citizens of Konoha, something in which she is delighted to do whenever she can. She is often described as a woman who has a very soft heart, which is true. However she acts in a very intelligent manner about her feelings; she displays affection to the public when needed, while not actually holding a great amount of feelings on her sleeve as she does not want many people to know what she truly feels. However she does highly value human life. As all she truly holds within her heart is pain; this is something that belongs to a very specific inner circle of people. Along these lines of thinking, she also believes in only telling people the least amount of information possible. Sakae's pain extends far beyond the battle field, as its source lies in her blood. As a child she would always wonder if she was something special; as she never wanted to be an ordinary number, a believe that extended into her adulthood. Unfortunately for her, she was indeed special. Once her father explained to her their bloodline, after she accidentally used Shikonoroikyoku on her opponent while she was still a genin, she was scarred ever since. This scar is something she held in the back of her mind even as she matured into a young adult; at this point it even manifested into somewhat of a fear as, noted by The Ultimate Weapon in their battle. Although she used Shikonoroikyoku better than a beginner, she lacked the drive and the fortitude to use it to its full power; as described by Takeshi, her fear of her own kekkei genkai kept her from realizing the world power she had in her body. Her kekkei genkai also made her become self conscious of herself as many people in her life choose a specific outcome based on her kekkei genkai, leading to her feeling somewhat weaponized. This feeling was solidified under the fact that her father was nearly killed by Takeshi as a punishment for her not cooperating with the Kuroda Clan's wishes, and also when she was promoted to ANBU just so her abnormal, yet deadly kekkei genkai could be put to a militaristic use, which caused her to yell at Sayushi in rage when he explained to her that her kekkei genkai is why the Hokage hand picked her to become an ANBU. So one could say she has a complex relationship with her kekkei genkai, yet it's not above her family's safety as she sacrificed herself for the ones she loved, showing she values these bonds very highly. Going even further, she has a very deep love for her parents and will ensure their safety under any circumstance; a trait that not many would deem smart, but deem strong. However her intelligence is a staple part of her entire being, as it is easily one of her most distinguishing qualities, even before she became a ninja; she excelled in the assignments and topics that were presented during the 2-year course. Taking it even further, she applied this knowledge in the real world, especially during battles and missions. She learned to adapt to any environment she was given, regardless of her current abilities. She knows when to act in battle, and when to take advantage of an opening. She also knows when she is defeated. Relationships Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Water Release Lightning Release Earth Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release Kekkei Genkai Intelligence History Part I Chunin Exams! The Ultimate Weapon What are you?! The Power of the Kaguya Clan Jonin Appreciation The Ultimate Weapon Part II ANBU Assignment Union of Shinobi You're My Best Friend The Union is Bound to Fail The Kuroda Clan The Ultimate Weapon and the Sacrifice Risa of the Phantom Abyss Everyone is Lost Kore de Owarida Part II